Hidden
by hp'sworld
Summary: Bonnie ayudó a que Stefan salvara a su hermano, Damon, pero algo salió mal.


_Hidden_

**Nota hp'sworld: **Primero de todo, esta historia está basada en The Vampire Diaries que lo tradujeron como "Crónicas Vampíricas" y en un sueño que tuve que me inspiró para hacer este fic.

**Resumen: **Bonnie ayudó a que Stefan salvara a su hermano, Damon, pero algo salió mal.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** Nada de esto es mío. Todos los personajes son de Lisa Jane Smith. Tengo que decir que no tengo ninguna compensación económica por escribir esto, sólo quiero divertirme y hacer pasar un buen rato a los demás.

Este símbolo […] significa un salto en el tiempo…

**Capítulo 1 – **Un vampiro enjaulado

**#Point of View Damon#**

Primero sentí dolor, esa sensación molesta que se siente en una parte del cuerpo, específicamente en la cabeza. Como si unas agujas perforaran lenta y dolorosamente tu cabeza mientras tú gritas fuerte y violentamente. Tus manos se mueven involuntariamente hasta tu cabeza cogiéndola violentamente, intentando aliviar el dolor que no se marcha y casi simultáneamente te agachas en un vano intento de huir del sufrimiento que te produce.

Después sentí unas manos en mis hombros y segundos después alguien tapó mi cabeza con un saco negro, me removí violentamente y con eso solo conseguí que el que me hubiera cogido me clavara una inyección en la espina dorsal. Poco a poco, empecé a sentir todos mis miembros agarrotados. Verbena. Me habían inyectado verbena la única planta cuyo fluido los vampiros no toleramos. Perdí la consciencia pocos segundos después o tal vez me quedé grogui.

Sentía a alguien tirar de mí, después silencio absoluto. La persona que me llevaba se había quedado quieta.

– ¿Otro vampiro más? ¿Quién es?

– Damon Salvatore – respondió pausadamente y acto seguido volvieron a arrastrarme.

Me llevaron a un desván donde se podían oír gritos llenos de agonía. La dosis de verbena que me habían puesto era elevada y casi no podía moverme. Me quitaron la bolsa negra que me habían puesto en la cabeza y me ataron las manos a la biga central que sujetaba el sótano. Vi la cara de mi captor.

El dolor de cabeza acabó abruptamente sin explicación aparente, sentí alivio. Mi visión frontal se fijó en que en aquel sótano había más vampiros. Anna estaba a mi derecha, la novia de Jeremy. Unos minutos después apareció el tío de Elena con unos bidones llenos de gasolina.

– ¡Por favor! – se humilló Anna –. Yo…

El tío de Elena la miró con ojos compasivos por unos instantes, se agachó quedando cara a cara con ella. Ella lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y por una milésima de segundo pareció que la iba a soltar (pero solo por una milésima de segundo). Sacó de su chaqueta un objeto de madera afilado y sin ningún miramiento se lo clavó. Anna sollozó vagamente y de su barriga empezó a brotar sangre para dejar el cuerpo inerte de Anna. Anna ya no existía.

Yo me encontraba ya en un estado de inanición, la verbena estaba absorbiendo toda la sangre que había consumido aquellos días. El tío de Elena empezó a vaciar los bidones de gasolina encima de algunos de los vampiros que se encontraban allí. Después fue subiendo las escaleras de madera echándolas gasolina de mientras salía del sótano. Por último, tiró una cerilla y cerró la puerta.

La llama fue dirigiéndose por el circuito y propagándose rápidamente gracias a la maldita gasolina. Se escucharon gritos de agonía detrás de mí.

Me mantuve con la cabeza fría intentando ver las opciones para escapar y cómo había pasado todo aquello y de repente una luz se encendió. EMILY. La bruja había hechizado el aparatito de Gilbert para que funcionara y los vampiros sucumbieran. La única pregunta que surgía era qué porqué funcionaba, Bonnie (su predecesora) lo había desactivado… a no ser que hubiera sido todo una trampa y nos hubiera mentido. Venganza, una llama en mi interior se encendió. Le devolvería la ofensa que había recibido. No sabía cómo iba a salir de allí pero estaba seguro de que aquella bruja me las iba a pagar.

Alguien le dio una patada a la puerta y ésta cayo por las escaleras en llamas. Al otro lado se veía a Stefan, mi hermano. Las llamas se hicieron a un lado como si fuera un nuevo Moisés con las aguas pero solo yo, de los allí presentes, sabía que eso era magia. Después de que pasara toda la escalera las llamas volvieron a su posición inicial.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Stefan caballerosamente.

– ¡Tú qué crees! – espeté furioso.

– ¿Puedes moverte? – su tono era pausado.

– ¿Tú crees qué si pudiera moverme, me quedaría aquí?

– ¡Tienes razón!

Súper _Stefan_, nótese el sarcasmo, me cogió como a un saco de patatas y se dispuso a cruzar la habitación conmigo a cuestas. Un halo de luz invadió la habitación en llamas y Stefan perdió el equilibrio cayendo los dos al suelo y seguidamente, quedamos sumidos en un profundo sueño.

**Nota hp'sworld:** En fin, como podéis ver me he basado en el último capítulo de la primera temporada de Crónicas Vampíricas y es el PoV de Damon. Sé que el capítulo es corto (y a lo mejor un poco coñazo) pero tenía que ser así porque era como una introducción a lo que vendrá más tarde. Por cierto, yo no quería matar a Anna (que es uno de mis personajes favoritos) pero así lo dicta la serie... Espero que guste este capitulo... El próximo capítulo se llamará ''Huyendo del pasado'' y será una introducción pero por parte de Bonnie... Espero que os guste y hasta otro cap. Dejad reviews aunque digan que soy la peor escritora de la historia... Porque sino asumiré que nadie sigue esta historia.


End file.
